Spirits Protect Me!
by Soror Caelum
Summary: This will be romance later, but not yet. Any way, a new girl shows up with a 'tude, ect. R&R, pleaz!
1. Default Chapter

Spirits Protect Me!  
"Giddyup, Delfi! C'mon!" The girl gently urged her horse on. They had been traveling for four days, with only short rests to drink or eat, and Delfi was tiring. Kaeli felt horrible about forcing her on, but they had to get as far from that, that place... "Stop! Yes, I KNOW i just told you to move, miss! No whining!" Kaeli scolded as her horse rolled her eyes. "Shh! There it is again." Kaeli could hear something up ahead. Cautiously, they approached the bend in the raod. Just as she suspected. Blocking the path wre five soldier, four boys and a girl. They all seemed rather suprised to find that she was a "harmless" girl. She smirked to her self as her hand reached to her staff. The last time some one assumed that they could best her in combat, the ended on the ground mumbling something that sounded like: Mommy! The birds are growling again!  
Garret was taken aback by this new comer. Her straight black hair lay halfway to her waist. One braid, on her left side, reached her shoulder. Her bright green eyes flashed with contempt as they flitted from one Knight to another. She sat regally in her saddle, a pair of brown wollen leggins under a Forrest green over tunic and cream under tunic.   
"Who are you, and why do you pass here?"   
"I am Kaelintika der Bryanne, I pass through here because I want to, and I was unaware that this was a path that was here because there were some really bored villagers one day, and one of them said 'Hey! Lets go clear a path that no one can go on!'"   
Kaeli smiled to her self when she saw that the girl looked taken aback.  
"Now, I'll go on my way, thank you very much."  
Garret heard Angus let off the whistle. Now, the border gaurds surrounded all of the group. Deirdre stepped forward.  
"Please allow my gaurds to escort you to my father's castle."  
"Am I supposed to be intimidated by your rank? I'm sorry! I am so scared. Help. Me. Help. Me. That good?"   
Dierdre rolled her eyes."Come on."   
~ When they reached the castle, Kaeli was allowed to dress for the inqusition.  
When she reached the throne room, Kaeli looked around at her captors. There was the girl, Dierdre, who kept glancing between the leader, Rohan, she thought it was, and the blond, Garret, who was staring out the window, not really seeing the view. Rohan stood near the dark haired man, Angus. The princely guy, Ivar.   
"Come forward, um... Kaelintika der Bryanne. Why were you on my land?"  
Kaeli remembered this. Only...  
"If you offer no testimony, we will have to charge you with espionage, and then you will most likely hang. And-"   
"Wait!" cried Cathbad. "The runes have informed me that she is not here by accident! She is the sixth Knight!"  
And no one spoke.  
  
A/N: Hihi! Is tis any good? There use to be this really good site, but it "Can't be found." Any way, there are, like, NO MK fics, so... here ya'll go!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any body but Kaeli. Ok? 


	2. Default Chapter

Spirits Protect Me! (2)  
The entire court was silent. Then every one began talking at once.   
"What?"  
"Impossible!"  
"A sixth Knight? I don't believe it!"  
"Cathbad, explain!"  
"SILENCE!"  
At the last comment, there was a complete void of noise. The king stood. "Well, child, you have created quite a disturbance-"  
"I created a disturbance? If you soldiers hadn't accosted me while I was trying to run- while I was traveling, this wouldn't be happening!"  
"OUR fault! If you hadn't been so rude, we wouldn't have captured you!" Dierdre spat out.  
"ENOUGH!"  
Kaeli spun her head around to glare at her, as Cathbad continued. "Do you have any special weapons, child?"  
"First of all, I am sixteen years old, and no child! But yes, I have a weapon, if I may get it from my horse?" When she was given a curt nod, she left.  
"Father, you don't actualy think she will return, do you?"  
"Daughter, I must. though you may not like her, we must trust her, if she is a Knight."  
"What if she isn't?"  
" If you wish to test the runes, go ahead. You mayn't let your first impression of her cloud your need to accept her!" Cathbad cut in.  
"We are doing fine without her, Cathbad!"  
"Is Maeve defeated, Dierdre?" Cathbad reprimanded. Dierdre turned away.  
Just then, Kaeli returned, preventing further conversation. She carried an intricately carved staff. Garret remembered how she had automaticly reched for it this morning.  
"May I see it, chi- Kaeli?" Cathbad asked, correcting himself at her raised eyebrow. As he took it in his hands he gazed wonderingly at it's intricate carvings. "Would you do me a favor? Hold this Horizontaly in your hands, away from your body, and say spirits protect me?"  
Kaeli obliged. "Spirits Protect Me!"  
Thin, smoke-like wisps were emited from the ends of the pole. They writhed along the stone floor and entwined the Mystic Knights wrists in its magical dance. Flicking her wrist, the smoke stopped.  
"What" she asked, "was that?" Kaeli was staring at the "old friend" like it would bite her.  
"Your powers." Cathbad replied simply.  
  
A/N: This was a tad short, huh? Don't worry, Next part up soon! P.S. Mearin, if you read this, UPLOAD YOUR SITE NOW!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first... 


	3. Default Chapter

Spirits Protect Me!  
The next day, the Knights were breaking into patrols. Seeing that most of the group were scared of Kaeli, they made a point of not being stuck with her. Rohan, as usual, claimed Dierdre. Ivar and Angus were in a group faster than you could say "Who are you with?" This left Garret and Kaeli. "Come on." Garret sighed. Dierdre and Rohan were disappearing over the crest of the hill. He stared longingly after them.  
Kaeli followed his gaze. She could see that they were always together. Why was Garret so sad? Kaeli turned to make a scornful remark, but she couldn't. She couldn't hurt him. "Gone soft?" She whispered to herself. "Let me get my horse, Garret." she said, snapping him out of whatever daydream he was happening.  
"Sure." He watched as she left him standing in the courtyard, alone. Alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were almost done their patrol. Another three miles. Garret was explaining the finer points of being a Mystic Knight to Kaeli. This was better than he thought it would be. She actually paid attention to what he said, and she even had her own personality. THIS was a change of pace.  
They stopped at a stream to get a drink. Kaeli apparently hadn't figured out how to get the most water out of her cupped hands. "Here. Let me show you." Garret took her thin hands in his own, and showed her how to make sure there weren't any gaps. When he was done, she turned her face away. He realized what it must look like.   
When Garret didn't move his hands, Kaeli ripped them out of his grip. "Race you to those trees!" And she started off.  
When Garret reached her, he was out of breath. "Why did you run from me?"  
"I run from no one, I am afraid you are mistaken."  
"That's not what you said yesterday!"  
"WHAT?"  
"Yesterday, in court. You said that we interrupted you when you were running! Running from what? Kaeli!" But he was to late. She had jumped on her horse, and was headed back to the castle.  
Shaking his head, Garret followed   
************************************************************************  
Maeve had watched this girl. She had watched her when disaster struck. She knew why the girl ran and she had seen what had passed in the forest. She could tell that this was the one thing that would give her chance. Maeve would tear the Knights apart. They thought that this girl would help them. But she would kill them. And Maeve would gain her birthright at last. And no one could stop her.  
  
A/N: DUNN DUNN DUNN! Hehe. Isn't that a great way to end this chapter! Hold on until I can get the next part up!  
Disclaimer: Didja read the last one? Then yer set! 


End file.
